megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickelman
, known as Picket Man in some English sources, is a type of Met that throws pickaxes and uses a shield. Pickelman also appears pilotting machines, using a bulldozer in Mega Man 3, a jackhammer-like machine in Mega Man III, and an excavator in Mega Man 11. Types of Pickelman Pickelman Pickelman is an enemy that throws several pickaxes and protects itself with a shield. Fire Storm and Hyper Bomb can both defeat it in a single hit as they ignore the defenses of its shield. It appears in Guts Man's stage in the first Mega Man game and Mega Man: Powered Up, in Buster Rod G's stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, and in Episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman. Its shield can be knocked out in Super Adventure Rockman and Mega Man: Powered Up. Mega Man Legacy Collection Data An industrial robot created by giving arms and legs to a Metall. Back up, and attack from afar. Pickelman Bull is a Pickelman in a small bulldozer that can only be damaged in its head. It appears in Top Man, Hard Man, Shadow Man and Spark Man's stages. It is also one of the boss cards on RockBoard. They show up again in Hard Man's and Top Man's Stage in Mega Man II. They also appear in Buster Rod G's Stage and the 3rd Wily Tower Stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Pickelman Bull. Pickelman Dada is a Pickelman variant from Mega Man III that uses a loud jackhammer-like machine. It appears in Spark Man's, Gemini Man's and Shadow Man's stages. It is similar to the Dada enemy from Snake Man's stage. Pickman (Mega Man 11) Pickman, known as Pickelman in Japan, returns in Mega Man 11. They behave almost exactly as they did in the first Mega Man game, but without their shields. Pickman Digger Pickman Digger, known as in Japan, is a sub-boss in Mega Man 11, encountered in Impact Man's stage. Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) A Picket Man appeared in the second issue of the Mega Man comics published by Archie Comics. When Mega Man was trying to locate Guts Man and fight him, he encountered what looked like a human worker and tried to tell him to evacuate, although he eventually realized his mistake when he saw that "he" was actually a robot. Another one makes an appearance near the end of Mega Man Issue 8 (Archie Comics) where its seen working on the Wily Castle from Mega Man 2. Pickelman Bull makes an appearance on the Variant Cover of ''Mega Man'' #40. Other appearances Pickelman and his variations appeared in the Rockman manga series. Gallery MMPUPicketManConcept.png|Concept art of Picket Man from Mega Man: Powered Up. SARPicketMan.jpg|Pickelman in Super Adventure Rockman. Pickel.PNG|Pickelman in the comics. R1PicketMan.png|Pickelman in the Rockman manga. RW2WilyArmy.png|Pickelman Bull cameo in the Rockman World 2 manga. RW3PickelmanDada.png|Pickelman Dada in the Rockman World 3 manga. Picket Man (1).jpg Pickman.png|Pickman RTDEnemies.png Trivia *Despite resembling and having the same naming theme, Pickelman/Picket Man robots are completely unrelated to Robot Masters. Similar enemies *Dig Labour *Met Category:Mega Man enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Humanoid design